kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xel Vaxum
Welcome! Hi Xel Vaxum -- we are excited to have Keros Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Keros Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Its me, 2401 Pagent, your friend from halopedia. Would u give me admin powers? Soz i couldnt come earlier, but my internet broke down........... thx.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 15:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I fracken hate email.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 02:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I never can make it work right.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 16:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The Video Game??? Are you still putting in more characters and working on them? If i am not available until August 15, 2009 please leave me a message on Modern Wikia. --Andromeda Vadum 21:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, i am, but not at the current time. I was thinking of adding the Sentinal Dragoon - an uber unit for the Sentinals and it had its own unique level (which i actually created) but i didn't have a space for it in my campaign :( sadly, it would've been a pretty cool level, but i had to cut it. It'll probably be a level in the second or third Keros game. There will also be a story to go with the game but NOT anytime soon, because working on 5 different games possibly 7 and a stroy is really hard to do.--Xel Vaxum 09:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hows the game coming?A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 20:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) It's going good. I've designed 5 multiplayer levels, 15 campaign levels and 1 deleted material, which is the Sentinal Dragoon and the level. But I havn't released them yet because I have to fine edit the levels and make everything perfect and find secret location to put the skulls in. --Xel Vaxum 22:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Cool look forward to possibly getting it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea I'm working on it as hard as I can, it's not easy to do with 9 games by yourself, and yes I am doing the game by myself, if you were wondering. It's a shame I can't send you people some game info to help me put up on here...Xel Vaxum 09:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Umm... dude? You mean it's gonna be about 11 or 12 more months before you're finished? Or did the email I receive got retarded by over 6 months? Jimmyhsieh 3:00, January 18, 2010 Ummm.... yea... well coz I had some of the levels ready and they corrupted and lets just say 'I wasn't happy'. So i have to redo those levels. I'm trying as fast as I can to get these levels up and running. It's just taking longer than I thought coz I'm the only one doing this... Ahhh! I need more staff! Xel Vaxum 09:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ONI Spartan and Keros ONI Spartan? shouldn't I be placed in the Elites category? Furthermore is this a real game do you have all the information that I and other users sent you on our characters. --Andromeda Vadum 18:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't ask why I placed you as a ONI Spartan, I can't remember why but it could've been the 'style' of rank, or something. And yes, this is a real game, taking longer than expected, and I do have all the other, let me think, 29 sheets of info you and the other 29 people sent me.Xel Vaxum 09:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok then just checking, I hope the game is awsome and realistic. Here are some Idea's you can use when you create the video game: 1) Modern Warfare 2 Graphics or better 2) Multiplayer Killstreaks *1 kill - UAV *3 kills - Radar Jammer *5 kills - Plasma Predator Missile *7 kills - Pelican or Phantom drops troops depending if you are playing as a covenant or spartan (Multiplayer Only no Xbox Live because it would be too crowded) *9 kills - Heavy Assault Tank *11 kills - Pelican or Phantom shoots on enemies *15 kills - Scarab shoots on enemies *25 kills - Assault Carrier Beams map (this would end the game) 3) You could take off helmet and see your own face & customize your face. 4) Elites armor should be digital camo or normal 5) Attachments on guns *Silencer (Human guns) *Carbine Silencer (Covenant guns) *ACOG scope *Laser sight *Red dot sight *Shotgun attachment *Grenade launcher attachment (launches plamsa or regular grenades) *Thermal Scope 6) Aiming down sights 7) Timed grenades (can hold down grenade for a maximun of 3 seconds before blowing up and causing you damage) 8) Special Grenades (Smoke, Flash, Stun, Tear Gas) Note: Tear gas will make your guy go slower and make the screen blury and is in effect for 5 seconds 9) Marines, must have good attack communication (frag out, take cover, incoming, ect.) 10) Campaign: more effective dispatch to tell troops what is coming their when and give coordinates when needed. Ex: "Kairor this is overlord, we have an enemies phantom inbound on your position over, advise seeking cover." Ex: "Roger that we will attack SW of the bridge over"...."Stand by for Confirmation" 11) Beginning of campaign, must have a training course and test the following: *Shields *Invert Controls *Aiming *Firing *Grenade Throws *Timed Course to choose what difficulty is best for you 12) Sprinting (Press down + hold forward left thumbstick) 13) at least 4 Multiplayer and Campaign levels take place at night 14) Nightvision Campaign Similar to previous installments within the Halo series, the player assumes the role of various characters during the single-player campaign, changing perspectives throughout the progression of the story. Each mission features a series of objectives that are displayed on the HUD, which marks the direction and distance towards and from such objectives. Tasks vary in their requirements, having the player arrive at a particular checkpoint, eliminate enemies in a specified location, stand his/her ground to defend an objective, or plant explosive charges on an enemy installation. The player is accompanied by friendly troops who cannot be issued orders. Skulls may be collected to unlock several game bonuses. ---- Hope you like some of these ideas Andromeda Vadum 16:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) About the New Game Since I heard that you were creating this new game. I would can you please add in a few things that might make your game a really good one. Can you make the grapics like Modern Warfare 2, or better if you need to. Add in the following: Killstreaks (Andromeda Vadum will tell you them) Attachments (Andromeda Vadum will tell you them) Night Vision Great Communication, Graphics, & Action: GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP THE FOLLOWING TO GET A BETTER UNDERSTANDING: Modern Warfare 2: Team Player ''' '''Modern Warfare 2: Their own Accord Modern Warfare 2: The Gulge Also at the beginning of the level, for all that testing of the invert, and stuff, put in a training coarse, and test your aiming, and genade throwing as well. You can go to YOUTUBE, and look up Modern Warfare 2: S.S.D.D for a better understanding. Please do so...it would mean alot to me. Also, be absolutely sure 'that you can aim down your sites, have an iron site as it is called, in MW2, becuase just seeing a gun on the side of your screen for the whole game is just disturbing, so be sure to that you can aim down your sites please. In the campaign, put in a Humvee with, not just with that dumb turret on Halo 3 attached to the Warthog, but the GOOD one, a minigun for the Humvee. You'll get a better understanding once you see MW2: Team Player. '(Google Humvee to see what it looks like if you don't know) Also, you HAVE to put in sprinting, because im tired of going slow on Halo 3, so please add in sprinting! For campaign, have future helicopters and jets. PLEASE AND THANK YOU, HOPE YOU LIKE THE IDEAS THAT ME AND ANDROMEDA SENT YOU, AND GOOD LUCK!!! Michael Konar 16:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't Forget! Don't forget that when you are driving the Humvee, and you are also on the minigun turret, to put them in 1st person view, don't have it in 3rd person like in halo 2 & 3. And, have the snipers like the intervention and the Barret 50 cal. with circular scopes, NOT STUPID SQUARE OR RECTANGULAR! Also, can you let me know when you looked at the youtube videos. --Michael Konar 18:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) About the Game 2 hey there, when your creating your own character for multiplayer battle add Marine, in addition to the Spartan and Covenant Elite, so it would be something like this: Spartan Marine Covenant Elite ---- For the marine character on multiplayer local and xbox live. You dont have to unlock these items. Here are some stuff for the uniforms. You can customize the colors. Masks *Balaclava mask (3 costum colors) *3M 6000 Mask(half-face)(2-3 custom colors) Goggles *Tinted Goggles(2 custom colors} *Tactical Goggles(2 custom colors} Helmets (3 custom colors) *No Helmet *Beret *Assault Helmet *Ballistic Assault Helmet *Tactical Helmet The tactical helmet should look like the helmet that the shadow company wears on modern warfare 2. *Flight Helmet *EVA Helmet *Scout Helmet *ODST Helmet Body(3 custom colors *Assault Vest *Deluxe Tactical Vest *Infantry Vest *ACU Long sleeved shirt Legs(3 custom colors) *ACU pants For the marine character on multiplayer here are some stuff for the armor. You can customize the colors. Body(3 custom colors) *No Armor *Tactical Armor *Raven Recon Armor *Vulture Combat Armor *Falcon Assault Armor *Black Market Armor *Typhoon Recon Armor *Cyclone Combat Armor *Hurricane Assault Armor *EVA armor *Scout armor *ODST armor Legs(3 custom colors) *No Armor *EVA legs *Scout legs *ODST legs *Colossas Recon Legs *Viper Recon Legs Thank you and I hope that you can add this to the game to make it better so that people could play as a marine of their choice. --Andromeda Vadum 01:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that and if it does go well the marine and that armor stuff will be added in, hopefully i can have, spartans, elites, brutes, marines and flood forms for multiplayer. I have desgined the "Suffer Rifle" but i don't know how its going to work yet. If you know anyone who wants to join my campaign, let me know coz i can have some more characters. Thank you and keep on sending the ideas in. Weapons in the game I think these weapons would look very good in the game, so be sure to add them. Also, make sure that you can create a class, to add your attachments to your weapons. M4A1 Assault Rifle XM8 Assault Rifle Scar-H Assault Rifle Tar-21 Assuault Rifle M16A4 (Definately Needed) F2000 UMP45 Sub MG4 light machine gun M240 light machine gun Intervention Barret. 50 cal (Definately needed) M21 M14 Plasma Riot Shield (Plasma looking) bullet resistent Other Halo Primary Rifles Equipment These make the game a bit more funner. Frags Semtex Claymore C4 Flash grenade Stub grenade Smoke grenade Tear gas grenade Plasma grenade Pistols Switch to your pistol and have it as a secondary weapon Magnum M9 Colt 1911 Desert Eagle Other halo pistols (Remember switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading!) Shotguns Spas-12 M1014 Other halo shotguns Launchers Stinger Javelin Other halo launchers --Michael Konar 18:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for giving a list of those weapons. I am thinking of using all of the Halo and most of the Call of Duty weapons and thinking of creating some of my own. I am planning on having a create a class option as well. Thanks and keep on sending the ideas and stuff in. New Info Released in Keros Game Volume 1 Emblems *Task Force Emblem *Scorpion Emblem *Swastika Emblem *Stealth Bomber Emblem *Atheist Emblem *Call of Duty 4 Emblem *Modern Warfare 2 Emblem *Spetnaz Emblem *U.S. Army Rangers Emblem *U.S. National Seal Emblem *The Navy Seals Emblem *Knights Cross Emblem *Globe Emblem *Eagle Emblem *Jet and Plane Emblems *Dynamite Emblem *Caution Emblem *Biological Hazard Emblem *Halo Emblems Other *2 things to put night vision and melee *You should melee with your gun or knife it should be optional and displayed in create a class *When you respond make sure that they don't cheat by killing themselves and then that person doesnt get their kill with the predator missile or bombardment. *Make sure they can join in the game when the game is still in progress, like Halo 3 on multiplayer, you can join on that! Andromeda Vadum 00:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Making the game realer Be sure to add in on the left bottom corner of your screen, making it fade in and out when you start a campaign mission: DATE TIME LOCATION CHARACTERS NAME BATTALION, OR COMPANY MILITARY BRANCH Because in Halo 2 and 3, I didn't know where in the world I was, in some god forsaken jungle or something, and on delta, or mambasa or some level with buildings, I had to look all over the place before I realized where I was. Also, can you make the the levels like what would really happen, for a better understanding you might want to check out MODERN WARFARE 2: THEIR OWN ACCORD '''and definitly '''MW2: SECOND SUN on YOUTUBE. 'That is what I mean by being Realistic. Be sure to let me know when you looked at those other youtube vids, okay? '''Modern Warfare 2: Team Player ' '''Modern Warfare 2: The Gulge Hey, thanks for the new info on emblems and stuff. I am having the 'timeline' and stuff displaying where you are, time, date, etc because i was kinda confused with halo 2/3 as well. Also would you like to be my staff member for the game? Staff Member I would love to be your staff member, it is a privilage, and I will be giving you more ideas to come...Modern Warfare 1 & 2 related ideas. Andromeda and I got an email from this one guy saying that as a kind act, he would give us 5 million US dollars, and I was thinking about donating it to you for more improvement on the game or technolgy related things, though we might not be getting the money after all...bummer huh...if you happen to put me in the game credits, put me as Michael Reno aka Michael Konar in the Contributors or some Staff related thing, if you can do that. Or yoou can put me and Andromeda in the "for all the people that could be here to help, thanks" section, like in the end of the Halo 2 and 3, you can do that, I am sure you'll think of something. Staff Member Sure I would like to become your staff member, I will update you on how the game should turn out by telling you about, Characters, Soundtracks, Maps, Game Design, The Story, and more. Furthermore can you give me administrative powers, that will be nice too. Hope looking forward to working with you, Andrew Reno Andromeda Vadum 19:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) About Staff Members I am now thrilled to call you two my staff members. Now we can actually start to get somewhere. Just if you two can send ideas and stuff across, make/design some music, design vehicles/enemies and i've thought this through and this isn't really going to be a halo game after all coz of microsoft's copyright issues. Like it's still a halo game its just we'll have to change names of stuff, so it's technically not full copyright. ok? When you two joined the site im pretty sure u two have admin powers. Xel Vaxum 03:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) About the game Okay, so it will be more like MW2 with a little touch of Halo to it, it will still be good, with our ideas and things. Just to tell you I am new to wikias, and I don't know much about the things with my admin postition, because on wetpaint I am way more experienced, just telling you. I will send more ideas, im thinking about making an enemy or something like that...I might not though. I am also going to be giving ideas and suggestions on definitly multiplayer, Locally and Online play. Michael Konar 19:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New Characters in Keros the Video Game Volume 1 Vladimier Gorbachov Description Hair color: Black Eye color: Red Weight: 200 lbs Height: 6 ft 3 in Clothing style: Black Suit with Black Assault Vest Weapons: Desert Eagle, M4A1 Assault Rifle Equipment: frag grenade, flash bang Affiliation: United Nations Space Command *Rank of General Battles: Appears in the first 5 levels before the last level Voice Actor: Sergio Castellitto Personality Serious and strict, interested in security and peaceful living. Extremely thorough, responsible, and dependable. Well-developed powers of concentration. Usually interested in supporting and promoting traditions and establishments. Well-organized and hard working, they work steadily towards identified goals. They can usually accomplish any task once they have set their mind to it. Booklet Information Vladimier Gorbachov (voice of Sergio Castellitto) is the General of the United Nations Space Command. He plays a pivotal role in saving a million insurrectionists' lives from Covenant forces. When do we see him in Keros Part 1? He is in the game and in scenes of the first 5 levels just before the last level. He is included in the last level. What he should look like He should look like Vladimier Makarov from Modern Warfare 2, but if you cannot make him like Vladimier Makarov because of copyright issues, can you make him close to Vladimier Makarov. Special Thanks, Andromeda Vadum 22:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas for Keros 1 1) The ACOG scope needs some lens colors such as red, blue, green, orange, and clear. When a player looks at the scope from the gun the scope lens appears to be the color they chose, and when the player sees through it make it clear with crosshairs and stuff like that. 2) The vehicles on multiplayer needs color, each player can choose the color of their vehicles before they start the match. Here is a list of camo and colors for the vehicles: *Black Colored *Army Green Colored *Tan Colored *Woodland Camo *Urban Camo *Digital Camo *Fall Camo *Desert Camo *Snow Camo *Red Tiger *Blue Tiger Andromeda Vadum 22:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Game Ending Scene I was wondering if you can put in my game ending scene before of after yours. Here is my game ending scene: The scene takes place in Moscow, Russia where Vladimier Gorbachov is interviewed about how the war is going. A reporter asks "Well Gorbachov, how did you do it?" and he responds "It all takes place with a single destruction of their universe, we shall succeed more when we take over this one." He then turns he back and walks away from the scene raising his right hand up as a sign to give orders to his league, and two guys dressed in formal suits with assault vests take out their m240 machine guns and fire on the reporters and crowd. As soon as all is quiet Vladimier Gorbachov then replies, "A victor becomes victorious not by take over worlds, but by take over every last life that betray's him, As soon as they have realized that we have tooken over this universe, everyone shall scream their last." End of Scene. Special Thanks, Andromeda Vadum 22:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I will consider the ending and probably as a "secret" or "special" ending or i guess 1 of 4 endings (from each factions story). Action, Graphics, and Battle Diologue About the action on the campaign levels, you need to have plenty of it. To get a better understanding, you should go to Youtube, and look up Halo Wars trailer and also Halo ODST Trailer as well. I think that they did a great job, action wise, with their trailers. The grapics should be like Modern Warfare 2. I know that I have discussed this before, but I want to be absolutely sure that you are trying to make the graphics for the game good, or great. Also during the Outskirts Level or on another level, if they are being overran or something like that, the battle diologue should be like this: Marine: Warlord, Warlord, this is (Name of group), requesting mission firestrike, how copy, over? Warlord: (Name of group) this is Warlord, we are sending you devil 1.1, to contact you, over. Devil 1.1: (Name of group) this is Devil 1.1, I have a flight of two fighter two F-15's, time on station, 1.5 mike, carrying 2 missiles and 2 horns...standing by. Marine: Devil 1.1 we need you to bomb area...one, three, two, one, five, niner, over. Devil 1.1: Copy, two F-15's are on the way. 1 minute later: area gets bombed Marine1: Yeah! Marine2: Aw Man! Marine1: Did you see that! Marine3: Amazing Sgt: Lets Go! Marine: Battalions Oscar Mike! Continue with mission Also, when they are being Ambushed on the Ambush Level, the diologue should be like this: Marine: Ambush! Another Marine: Ambuuush! Marine: This is (Name of group), we are taking heavy fire! Can you assist over! Sgt: We're on our own here! Supress those targets! Continue mission To get a better understanding for the diologue below go''' Youtube and look up '''Charlie Dont Surf And, when and if you are flying in an enemy zone, the diologue is: Piolot: Enemies coming into view. Piolot from another helicopter: Copy Charger 6.4. Covenant forces fire on you Piolot: We got some fire down there! 'Arriving at the drop zone' Soldier in helicopter: Down the rope! Go, go, go! You rappel down and continue the mission If you cant do these things then I understand, its okay with me, hope you like my ideas, this is just a suggestion. Michael Konar 18:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Mutiplayer Maps There also needs to be a bunch of maps, maps from halo 1, 2, and 3, becasue I, as well as possibly many people that play Halo 3, miss playing Halo 2's maps, as well as Halo 1's maps (not that they were that great), also, as a bonus, you should add in Modern Warfare 1 maps, people miss those maps, I kinda do to. Plus, you should add in Modern Warfare 2 maps, as well as your own that YOU would want to create, cause it's your game that your making. Most of the greatest maps are definitly in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and I would love to see them in the game, and so would the possibly millions or billions of people that will be playing this game. Also it is a must that you add these maps LOCALLY and online for multiplayer, and put in firefight for local and online play as well. Level Selection '' ''Please note that these are just my opinions, but people will possibly want to play on these maps. (To get a better understanding, I highly recommend that you look these maps up on, Call of Duty Wiki.) *'MW1: Crossfire (favorite)' *'MW1: Vacant (okay)' *'MW1: Backlot (pretty good' *'MW1: Downpour (favorite)' *'MW1: Ambush (pretty good)' *'MW1: Broadcast (favorite' *'MW1: District (favorite)' *'MW1: Overgrown (good level)' *'MW1: Pipeline (okay)' *'MW1: Strike (favorite)' *'MW1: China Town (not so good)' *'MW2: Falava (pretty good)' *'MW2: Invasion (favorite0' *'MW2: Karachi (good level)' Halo 2 and 3 maps ( Do you want Halo 1 maps?) *'Halo 2: Ascension' *'Halo 2: Burial Mounds' *'Halo 2: Zanzibar (with the glitch that makes you go onto the big wheel, that was awsome and easy!)' *'Halo 2: Coagulation' *'Halo 2: Headlong (favorite level out of all halo series levels)' *'Halo 3: Sandtrap' *'Halo 3: Guardian' Firefight levels in the Keros game ONLINE AND LOCALLY (from ODST, I haven't played ODST but the levels look GREAT): *'Alpha site (good level)' *'Chasm Ten (okay)' *'Last Exit (good level)' *'Rally Point (Okay)' *'Security Zone (good level)' *'Windward (Okay)' Michael Konar 21:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Game Modes If you can, could you add in these game modes. These game modes are for both Local and Online play. Also, these games can be on hardcore, which makes the mode more challenging and fun for pros: Note: (4 - ? players) means that 2, 3, or 4 or more players can play that game mode, just so you understand... *'Free for all' (4 - 18 players) *'Team Deathmatch' (4 - 18 players) *'Hardcore Team Deathmatch '(4 - 18 players) *'Domination' (4 - 10 players) *'Groundwar' - A combination of Domination and Team Deathmatch (4 - 10 players) *'Hardcore Groundwar '(4 - 10 players) * Sabotage '(4 - 16 players) *'Headquarters (4 - 18 players) *'Hardcore Headquarters '(4 - 18 players) *'Search and Destroy' (4 - 18 players) *'Team Tactical '- Small team games that play Team Deathmatch, Headquarters, Sabotage, and Search & Destroy in one game mode. Each team has 2 - 5 players and a headquarter. They then capture the objective, search for the enemy hq, and then destroy the hq. The first team to destroy the hq wins that round. (4 - 10 players) *Hardcore Team Tactical (4 - 10 players) *'Cage Match' - One on one deathmatch (1 on 1) *'Firefight' - In Firefight, up to four players fight against waves of Covenant forces and try to survive as long as possible. Local and Online play. *'Juggernaut '- a team of 1 - 4 people have to kill the juggernaut . There should also for if you choose and elite, there should be and elite juggernaut as well...this is a pretty good idea! (Note: Human Juggernaut should wield a minigun, while the Sangheili Juggernauts should wield a Engergy Stave that can be really damaging and stronger that the Energy Hammer) and the person that kills the juggernaut, gets to be the juggernaut for the next round. If a person dies, there is no respawnding...this will be fun! *'VIP' *'Infection' More ideas on the way! Michael Konar 19:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Arguement: Halo vs Modern Warfare This just occured to me and I have to argue about it...and, lol, this is such a great thing to argue about as well, that I may have to announce it to other wikias as well...so here it goes. How in the world, could halo have such stupid weapons that are completely unrealistic. I mean, in the halo series, it is the year 2550 for god sake, I mean come on...really? Dont get me wrong, I love halo, but when it comes to being in a competition with Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare is cearly the winner. In Modern Warfare, the weapons are way more advanced. In Halo, all the battle rifle has, is an acog, and the other weapons really dont have anything. In modern warfare, the weapons have such advanced technology and it is between the year 2010 - 2016, and, when I think about it, I think, "I wonder if they really made a thermo scope and heart beat sensor in real life." You should think about that as well...because what if we really were to survive till the year 2550, what would our weapons be like then, huh? Maybe we'd have an x-ray scope to see through walls or something like that...pretty amazing. The attachments in Modern Warfare are great, red dot sites, thermal scopes, halographic scopes, acog (With red crosshairs), sensors, other things that halo doesn't have. Also the vehicals...suck and dont do anything in halo. In Modern Warfare, there is strikers that shoot down enemies from about 30 to 50 feet away from where you are standing (in the game), and F-15's that fire on enemies and shoot down buildings, when all you see in halo every once in a while '''is a F-99 Drone Fighter falling from the sky, and you say to yourself, "Wow, that's awsome." when realistically, it should be firing on enemies and bombarding covenant sites. Halos Gunships dont really do much, idk, but compared to MW's AC-130 gunship, well the AC-130 does a lot of damage. I'm just saying, you should think about making your video game more realistic...no offence, and I hope that I didn't anger you by giving you this arguement about what I think, and if I '''did anger you, then I am truely sorry, and I apoligize. Michael Konar 19:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Progress! How is the game coming? Are there any ideas that you are acctually adding in? What ideas, if any, are you not going to add in? Also, when do you think the game will be coming out? Michael Konar 14:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Getting into vehicals Getting into your vehicals, you should be able to switch to first and third person modes when you are in a tank, humvee, warthog ect. Look this up for a visual: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvO0zsTNyEk&feature=related, it provides an EXCELLENT example! Michael Konar 02:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer split screen and online play (How it should be for keros) This will provide you with an excellent example 'for online and 4 player splitsceen gameplay, and this is how it should be, voices and everything, to make the gameplay way more real and sounding like warfare! click the link for the excellent example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjkbfdILYcs Michael Konar 02:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Issues Ok, For the levels I created I am just giving you a visual, are you saying that we cant copyright the levels, quotes, maps, environment, concept art, dialogue, and other stuff from Modern warfare and Halo, cause this is what we need to create an awsome game, or we can just shift some stuff around and make it a bit different but focusing on the same stuff. Or you can get permission from Infantry Ward and Bungie if we can use their ideas, level, concept art, ect. and everything might be alright. Just be sure you split the profits with them 50-50 and everything may be ok, like a partnership deal. We really need this content to make a good game otherwise you may want to give me a year to make the changes complete. ''Andromeda Vadum, Supreme Commander '''P.S. even though I misspelled Sangheili you do know what im talking about right? Well bout the copyright issues, I'm just saying because I don't know how i would make deals with Bungie and infinity ward because they're in the USA and I'm in Australia. Although if I can contact the by the web... but no real Bungie people go on the site so, I'm stuffed. Yes, I do know what you are talking about. Music If we cannot copy the music from Modern Warfare and Halo and other games due to copyright issues, get the composer Han Zimmer to create the music for the game Keros.Andromeda Vadum 23:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I was thinking about getting Han Zimmer and Marty O'Donnell to do my music, especially for the final Keros game and the Xeth Warlord fight. But i wonder how I can...? I have found a style of music I'd like to have apart in Keros. Unsure if it's real but this is from the "halo reach" soundtrack. I will look for mw2 as well. but this is along the style id like, intense battle and pain and suffering, in other words, halo reach and mw2 soundtracks. Here is a list of songs you should get a listen to: 1 - Halo Reach: Beta Suite http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXnPQmHJfZI 2 - Arrived to City http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R35lEBHYB98&feature=related 3 - Go Spartan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRvZl4M5nC8&feature=related 4 - The Last Moment http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4omxeFvmb8&feature=related 5 - My Home Reach http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ocly_enQqJI&feature=related 6 - Lone Wolf http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JuFtPmCmw0&feature=related 7 - Uphill, Both Ways (Beta Mix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2C8du5_P7A&feature=related 8 - Edge of the Abyss (Halo Remix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYlz65ABCjc&feature=related 9 - When The World Ends (Halo Remix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6FLD-oyoDo&feature=related 10 - To Cross the Line (Halo Remix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wni8kjXriX8&feature=related 11 - Cod 5 - Red Army Theme (Guitar Remix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZYoQpRUFG4 Also I'd list all of the mw2 favourites but there would be too long of a list because they are all awesome. There is other music that I have found but I can't reveal because it will not be a "unique experience" when the game comes out. Xel Vaxum 11:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Levels and Game? Will you put the levels I am creating in the game? I am still not finished I still have to create levels 3, 4, 12, 13, and 14. Will we also have to make a transcript for the levels we created or will you make the dialogue while making the level? Also, can you make the game in 3-D without the use of the glasses, and make it optional to play with the Kinect or with the controllers? Also try and make the game scenes this real http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmt9Xk-PIGE&feature=fvw--Andromeda Vadum 20:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes I will put your levels into my game. But not in the Great War. Your levels will have a separate campaign because they are, special and... unique and I don't want to ruin them by adding my levels into it. So your campaign will be the prologue to the Keros series of games. Mix, mix situation but the dialogue will be made when I get the "thoughts and feelings" of the moment/level. Most dialogue i already have but I'm too lazy to type up `5 levels in a row. About the 3d and Kinect thing... wow thats got me thinking. I never thought about that. But it would be cool because of performing my armor abilties in the game like Power Lock, Sprinting, Repulse or Black Belt, that would be AWESOME!!! I was mainly thinking of using controllers but KINECT could be the CORRECT answer. :D That video, that is freaking realistic, like real life realistic (is it?). Well that will be cool if Keros was made THAT realistic. I'll think about it. :D Xel Vaxum 11:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Bonus Levels i hope you dont mind if i make a few bonus levels, that are kinda like special ops, but with a touch of Halo to them...I might make them, but i dont know yet, im still thinking about it, becasue i am kind of a busy person. Bonus Levels, '(these levels can be played on your own or by 2 to '(if possible) '''4 players online or local): '''1. (A level that involves using sprinting and quickly killing enemies, from beginning to end, before the time limit runs out) 2. (A level that involves killing waves of enemies, like a firefight level, only harder, w/ multiple things u need to kill) 3. (A level that involves getting to and stopping a bomb before the time limit runs out, needing to kill enemies in your path) 4. (For all the, "sniper pros" out there, a level that involves sniping waves of enemies, that come from different directions as groups ...if they reach u, its Mission Failed) 5. '(A level that involves reaching the score limit by killing enemies before they kill you) I dont know why im asking you about this but, do I have your approval and/or permission, to make these levels or no, im just wondering... ':) Michael Konar 23:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure you can have these special ops missions. They can fit into the game mode. Also like you said, you have approval to add anything to the game you like but for it to be put into the final game, i just need to check it. Xel Vaxum 09:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) A Change in Russian Soldiers I was thinking, because we cant copyright the russian soldiers on Modern Warfare 2, we need to create advanced armor for the Russian Soldiers, something similar to the picure on the right. Only replace the helmet with an enhanced combat helmet, and tactical goggles. The colors should be red, grey, and black camoflauge patterns on the uniform and the helmet should be black. The arm band should be the Ultranationalist symbol along with a Ultranationalist symbol on the helmet.--Andromeda Vadum 19:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Bonus Levels! I decided to do them! You can check them out by going to my user page and clicking on a bonus level on "Pages that im following". Give me some feedback, let me know how they are, tell me if they are going to be put in the game, and if not, why...'''i may do more. So yeah, let me know ASAP! Michael Konar 21:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thats good. With the bonus levels they will be set up similar to special ops in modern warfare 2. They will go in rank tiers and will obviously get harder as the tiers go on. I will send feedback soon as i am busy at the moment. Xel Vaxum 07:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Game Engine I have a '''very important question! Is your Australian Game Engine as good as our American Game Engine? And will your game engine make Keros: The Great War as good as Halo Reach or Modern warfare 2, graphic wise of coarse! Im just wondering... I don't know how to answer that question...? Well, I'll give it a shot. I don't exactly have a game engine at the moment -.- but if all goes as to planned, it will be as awesome as reach and mw2 and black ops. Graphics wise... well lets go for near realistic, if not realistic. Does that help? Xel Vaxum 07:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Game Engine Yeah, that answers that, but i dont think that video games will ever reach the potential of being "realistic". The graphics may just stay the same, like mw2 graphics. They may get better, they may not, but maybe by 2020 graphics may break the barrier of being just mw2 graphics, and expand to becoming reallistic! Michael Konar 19:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Try to contact us as soon as possible, cause we hate waiting for a message that comes in a month or so! Like last time, we had to wait a month just to get our questions answered, and I thought that you gave up! Michael Konar 19:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping for realistic games but MW2 and Reach graphics might have to do at the moment. I will try to contact you asap but sometimes I'm busy and can't reply until a day or two later. Sorry for the 1 month wait but for some reason my computer, don't know why, but every time i went to save the page and my comment, it wouldn't appear or it will say it disconnected from the page or it would say that the edit couldn't the page. So i gave up after trying to leave a message 2 or 3 times a day for about 2 and a half weeks, so i just left it and i realised that i hadn't sent it so i tried and it worked. Sorry bout that. Xel Vaxum 06:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Custimizable Characters Will there be more custimizations then what is in the trailer? Also, we love sangheilies (Elites), and it is NOT mulitiplayer with out them, so I am wondering, will there be Elites as an option to choose from like in halo 2 or 3 , with custimizable armor as well? Will there be more characters to choose from in multiplayer? Note: Please dont make certain types of special armor, only unlockable when joining xbox live...because that is just unfair to those who dont have xbox live. All armor should be availible for online and local players alike...for everyone!'Andromeda Vadum/Michael Konar 20:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you both realise that this is halo reach right? well yea thats pretty much all of it for spartans, i will post an elite on up soon, if I can find it. As with keros, each "section" (multiple) will comprise of about 5-10 different customizable options. there are many presets as well, eg. Reconnascence armour, or warlord armour and will only be specific to certain character species. Xel Vaxum 06:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I will need both of you to give me a full biography of your character for the game. Name, hometown, relatives, family, affiliation, weapons, speciality, weapon speciality, vehicles, armour, scars, tattoos, clothing, jewellery, attitude, peircings, etc. Xel Vaxum 07:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I already gave you my character Andromeda Vadum and Vladimir Gorbachov, as for the rest of the Ultranationalist League, you can find them as well as their descriptions on List of Characters. I have announced a new character appearing in Keros: Chronicles. Fernando Hernandez, a Co-Leader of the Rebel Militia. His hometown is in São Paulo, Brazil. His affiliations, Leader of the Brazilian Rebels in 2875, and Co-Leader of the Rebel Militia in 2920. He carries a M1911A1. His relatives and Family information is classified. He specializes in Terrorizm, and drug trafficing. He drives no vehicles in the game. He has not armor and wears a black tuxedo. He has a scratch on his right eye, from forehead to the upper eye lid, the scratch then continues from the lower eye lid down 5 centimeters. He has neither tattoos, nor peircings and he wears a necklace with knights cross with a dagger in the middle of the knights cross on the end of the necklace. His attitude is rather dark and persuasive. Fernando became friends with Gorbachov, becoming colleagues and accomplices for years to come. During the plot to exterminate all species in the universe, Fernando became interested and using the Rebel Militia to take over parts of Brazil and targeting Shanghai, China. Here is his profile Fernando Hernandez Profile.--Andromeda Vadum 16:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My Character '''Personal Information ' Name: Michael Konar Gender: Male Age: That of an adault sangheili Homeworld: Sangheilios Hometown: State of Konar Brothers/Sisters: Jun 'Konaree, Jora 'Konaree Minor Brother: Andromeda Vadum Friend: Rtas Vadumee Best Friend:Thel Vadumee Height: 7ft to 8ft Weight: Twice as heavy as a regular human adult Eyes: Hazel, Brown Affiliation: Close Relationship between the State of Vadum, Keros Can be at times, stronge & fast '''Other Relevant Information Speech: Social Personality: Strict, Honorable, and has leadership Speciality: Great in close combat, as well as sword fighting Attitude: Strict, Honorable, and has an attitude of a true leader Rank: General Armor Type: Combat Armor, Chrome, Medium Armor Abilities: Can turn invisible with no outlines Weapon Specialty: Can turn invisible with armor, plasma pistol can switch to red and burst out a energy pulse, pushing an enemy back 5 to 7 feet Shooting style: Right Handed Equipment: Camo and flashlight Weapons: Energy Sword, Energy Shield, Plasma Pistol Vehicles: Carrier of Defense, Phantom of Assault Vehical Specialty: Can glass an entire contenant in one burst, within 10 minutes! Vehical Specialty #2: Phantom can take out large groups of people, as well as heavy enemy vehicals when firing its plasma guns Michael Konar 18:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Custom Characters Thanks for the character replies and i will need detail on what you character will look like as well. I will provide a character sheet for you both to fill out. The sheet will absolutely blow your mind but it is not finished yet. Check the character customization page in a few days. :Will we have to fill out all of our characters we have created on the character sheet like *Vladimir Gorbachov *Andromeda Vadum *Kiril Morozov *Viktor Ivanov *Lev Novikov *Shadow Ninja's *Dark Juggernauts *Russian Soldiers *Fernando Hernandez And much more? Will we fill them out by creating multiple sheets?Andromeda Vadum 18:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) It will be hard, for me to give my character detail, because I daydream of what his armor looks like, I will need to turn that dream into a reality by scetching his armor out, and posting it on here. It will take time, I might do it, I might not...and I should tell you that now is the most busiest time of my life so far, when I have to do 3 essays, turn them all in, do projects, pass my DMV Driving test, get my LD Drivers Lisence, Pass the ASVAB to gain entry into the US Army, Sketch out my characters armor, contribute to this site, as well as my other site, and make more bonus levels...tiring huh...anyways, too late, the list blew my mind already, lol. I added more information above for "My Character."Michael Konar 18:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Vadum, yes, sadly you will need to fill out the sheet for all of the characters and go into detail if you want. I am undecided if i should give you two the entire character customization sheet or not. Just add the character sheets to my talk page and I'll sort it from there. Konar, take as long as you like to change your character or create multiple versions. I have multiple variation of me 'Xel Vaxum' and i can decide on what his species is. I understand that you are busy and so am I with nearly finishing yr 10 and all the other important hard stuff i have to do. I might not reply within a day but i will reply asap as i can.Xel Vaxum 07:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) New Characters for my Bonus Levels In my bonus levels, i was thinking that maybe I can make a new team, the SOST (Special Operations Shock Trooper) for the really hard missions that I will soon be making. Missions that are for the people that love Veteran/Legendary difficulties. Michael Konar 21:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Realism of Keros This is how realistic I'd like my game to be but I highly doubt it could happen, but I never know.... it could. Deliver Hope NVM Nevermind, I will be changing the name of the ODMST (Orbial Drop Marine Shock Trooper) to the SOST (Special Operations Shock Trooper), perfect for the veteran levels. And their name will seem to go with the spec ops as well...just so you know. Michael Konar 19:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Andromeda Vadum Details *Name: Andromeda Vadum *Gender: Male *Species: Sangheili Elite *Age: 150 (which is still young for an elite) *Hometown: Sangheilios, State of Vadum *Weight: Unknown *Height: 7 feet 8 inches *Speech: Formal English, doesnt speak like an average elite. Voice sounds similar to Rtas Vadum *Personality: Aggressive, great leader, shows respect to his allies *Relationships **Rtas Vadum a.k.a Shipmaster is his brother **Minor Brother is Michael Konar *Affiliation: Sangheili Marines Corps Combat Profile *Armor Style: Combat Helmet and Assault Armor *Armor Color: Gold *Rank: Supreme Commander *Specialist: Superior Hand to Hand Comabt Skills, Superior Sword Fighter *Ability: Armor has ability to use teleportation *Shoot Style: Right handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Energy Sword (dual wield) **Red Plasma Rifle (dual wield) **M4A1 Plasma Rifle *Vehicles: **Special Ops Stealth Plane Character *Eyes: Gold *Torso, Arms, Waist, and Legs are muscular. Vladimir Gorbachov Details *Name: Vladimir Gorbachov *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 46 *Hometown: Russia, Moscow *Weight: 200 lbs *Height: 6 feet 3 inches *Speech: Speaks english with a Russian accent, Voice actor is Sergio Castellitto *Personality: Has a dark personality, Aggressive, Serious and strict, interested in security and peaceful living. Extremely thorough, responsible, and dependable. Well-developed powers of concentration. Usually interested in supporting and promoting traditions and establishments. Well-organized and hard working, they work steadily towards identified goals. They can usually accomplish any task once they have set their mind to it. *Relationships **His collegue Fernando Hernandez *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Armor Style: Black Suit and Assault Vest *Rank: Leader *Specialist: Hand to Hand Comabt Skills, Terrorism *Ability: None *Shoot Style: Right handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Desert Eagle **M4A1 Assault Rifle *Vehicles: None Character *Hairstyle: short and spiked *Eyes: Red Looks are base on Vladimir Makarov. Viktor Ivanov Details *Name: Viktor Ivanov *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 43 *Hometown: Russia, Stalingrad *Weight: 180 lbs *Height: 5 feet 3 inches *Speech: Speaks english with a Russian accent, Voice actor is Sven Holmberg *Personality: Reflexive and Idealistic, he is extremely loyal. *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Armor Style: Dark blue suit and Assault vest *Rank: Associate *Specialist: Superior Helicopter Pilot *Ability: None *Shoot Style: Right handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **M9 Pistol **M4A1 Assault Rifle **MGL *Vehicles: Russian Assualt Helicopter Character *Hairstyle: Business Hairstyle *Haircolor: Black *Eyes: Brown Looks are base on this image. Kiril Morozov Details *Name: Kiril Morozov *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 43 *Hometown: Russia, Stalingrad *Weight: 190 lbs *Height: 5 feet 7 inches *Speech: Speaks english with a Russian accent, Voice actor is Sven Holmberg *Personality: Independent, original, analytical, and determined. He has an exceptional ability to turn theories into solid plans of action. He highly values knowledge, competence, and structure and is driven to derive meaning from other peoples visions. He is a long-range thinker and has very high standards for their performance, and the performance of others. *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Armor Style: Tan suit and Assault vest *Rank: Associate *Specialist: Terrorism and Explosives *Ability: None *Shoot Style: Right handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **M9 Pistol **M4A1 Assault Rifle **MGL *Vehicles: None Character *Hairstyle: Business Hairstyle *Haircolor: Brown *Eyes: Blue Looks are base on this image. Lev Novikov Details *Name: Lev Novikov *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 45 *Hometown: Russia, St. Petersburg *Weight: 190 lbs *Height: 5 feet 7 inches *Speech: Speaks english with a Russian accent, Voice actor is Gary Oldman *Personality: Excellent ability to understand difficult organizational problems and create solid solutions. He is intelligent and well-informed, and he will usually excel at public speaking. He has value knowledge and competence, and he usually have little patience with inefficiency or disorganization. *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Armor Style: Brown suit and Assault vest *Rank: Associate *Specialist: Assault *Ability: None *Shoot Style: Left handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **M9 Pistol **M4A1 Assault Rifle *Vehicles: None Character *Hairstyle: Business Hairstyle *Haircolor: Brown *Eyes: Green Looks are base on this image. Dark Juggernaut Details *Name: Dark Juggernaut *Gender: Unknown *Species: Unknown *Age: None *Hometown: Russia, Moscow *Weight: 11,000 lbs *Height: 13 feet 6 inches *Speech: Low, evil, machanical voice. *Personality: Dark and Evil Personality, Hates enemies *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Armor Style: Superior Heavy Armor with unknown alloy *Rank: Enforcer *Specialist: Destruction of Enemy *Ability: Armor is impossible to penetrate by any weapon *Shoot Style: Any *Weapons specialty: Electrical Radiation will lower any type of shield. *Weapons: **Minigun **Flamethrower **Ballistic Missiles **Anti-Aircraft Rockets **Electrical Radiation *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Glowing red *Generator: Glowing Red Looks are base on this image. Shadow Ninja Details *Name: Shadow Ninja *Gender: Male's *Species: Human *Age: None *Hometown: Unknown *Weight: 180-200 lbs *Height: 6 feet 5 inches to 7 feet 6 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Agressive *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Armor Style: **Black Balclava Mask **Special Clothing colored black *Rank: Assassination, Espionage, Sabotage *Specialist: Superior Sword fighting, and Superior Hand to Hand Combat *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: Ninpo *Weapons: **Plasma Katanas **Plasma Shurikens **Kusari-Gama **Ninpo *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Black Looks are base on this image. Russian Soldiers Details *Name: Spetnaz *Gender: Male's *Species: Human *Age: 27-45 *Hometown: Unknown *Weight: 180-200 lbs *Height: 6 feet 5 inches to 7 feet 6 inches *Speech: Russian *Personality: Agressive *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Armor Style: **Black Combat Helmet **Red, Black, and Gray camouflage Pants and Shirt ** White, Black, and Gray camouflage for snowy regions only **Ballistics Vest equipped with personal energy shield *Rank: Soldier *Specialist: Hand to Hand Combat *Ability: Armor is equipped with a personal energy shield *Shoot Style: Right *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **AK-74 **FAL **M9 **UMP-45 **G36C **RPG (2600 Version) *Equipment **Regenerator **Bubble Shield **Frag Grenades **Flash Grenades *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Blue, Black and Brown Russian Arctic Soldier 1.png|Russian Artic Soldier 1 Russian Arctic Soldier 2.png|Russian Artic Soldier 2 Russian Arctic Soldier 3.png|Russian Artic Soldier 3 Russian Arctic Soldier 4.png|Russian Artic Soldier 4 Russian Assault Soldier 1.gif|Russian Assault Soldier 1 Russian Assault Soldier 2.gif|Russian Assault Soldier 2 Fernando Hernandez Details *Name: Fernando Hernandez **(Im thinking of changing his name if I create another Keros series) *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 35 *Hometown: Unknown *Weight: 180-200 lbs *Height: 7 feet 6 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Agressive *Relationships: Vladimir Gorbachov *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Lightly tinted sunglasses **Black Leather gloves **Black Leather Jacket **Assault Vest underneath the jacket **Formal Pants and Dress shoes *Rank: Assassination and Hitman *Specialist: Superior Sword fighting, and Superior Hand to Hand Combat *Ability: Personal Energy Shield *Shoot Style: Right *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Combat Knife **Desert Eagle **P-90 *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Flaming colored Looks are base on this image. Zuka 'Chavamee Details *Name: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Gender: Male *Species: Sangheili Elite *Age: 80 (Which is still young for an elite) *Hometown: Sangheilios, State of Chavam *Weight: Unknown *Height: 7 feet 5 inches *Speech: Speaks english *Personality: Not known *Relationships: Andromeda Vadum, Major Josh Konaree *Affiliation: Sangheili Marine Corps Combat Profile *Armor Style: Desert Camou on Armor *Rank: Soldier *Specialist: Assault *Ability: Personal Energy Shield *Shoot Style: Right handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **M9 Plasma Pistol **M4A1 Assault Plasma Rifle *Vehicles: Any Character *Eyes: Green Lex Norsan Details *Name: Lex Norsan *Addressed in Military: Field Master Lex Norsan *Gender: Male *Species: Sangheili Elite *Age: 250 (Which is still young for an elite) *Hometown: Sangheilios, State of Kasam *Weight: Unknown *Height: 7 feet 5 inches *Speech: Speaks english *Personality: Good Leadership *Relationships: Andromeda Vadum, Major Josh Konaree *Affiliation: Sangheili Marine Corps Combat Profile *Armor Style: Desert Camou on Armor *Rank: Field Master *Specialist: Assault, Superior Marksman, Hand to Hand Combat, Good Sword Fighting skills *Ability: Personal Energy Shield *Shoot Style: Right handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **M9 Plasma Pistol **M4A1 Assault Plasma Rifle **Energy Sword *Vehicles: Any Character *Eyes: Brown Josh Konaree Details *Name: Lex Norsan *Addressed in Military: Major Lex Norsan *Gender: Male *Species: Sangheili Elite *Age: 250 (Which is still young for an elite) *Hometown: Sangheilios, State of Konar *Weight: Unknown *Height: 6 feet 8 inches *Speech: Speaks english, (Voice sounds much like Cpl Dunns from MW2) *Personality: He is the comical relief of the Elite missions, as heard by his witty dialogue. He does little to hide his feelings. He cares about his squadmates too as he may be a combat medic performing life-saving skills on downed soldiers. *Relationships: Andromeda Vadum, Major Josh Konaree *Affiliation: Sangheili Marine Corps Combat Profile *Armor Style: Desert Camou on Armor *Rank: Major *Specialist: Medical, Demolitions Expert, Hand to Hand Combat *Ability: Personal Energy Shield *Shoot Style: Right handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Plasma Combat Knife **M9 Plasma Pistol **M4A1 Assault Plasma Rifle *Vehicles: Any Character *Eyes: Green More Bonus Levels Any more bonus level ideas, I used all sections, points, bombs, hostages, stealth, waves, ect. do you have any other suggestions? Michael Konar 21:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) How about an escort mission?Xel Vaxum 07:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) More Bonus Levels Re: I already made an escort level that takes place in New Mombasa, where you (player 1) is in an AC-130 and your partner (player 2) is at the beginning of the level, which is Outskirts from Halo 2. I thought that this would give players a sense of "Oh yeah, I remember this place!" You will have to escort your partner by taking down enemies so this level is similar to Death from Above, from Modern Warfare 2, only it is in a Halo 2 map with Coveneant enemies. *laughing* well The Final Hour should be a fun level, cant wait...and should a redo all the titles and change the Bonus Levels to Spe Ops Levels, or leave them, cause the bonus levels are the spec ops levels, you know...just saying! I guess I can make a level similar to Big Brother which is an escort level...but is there anything else, I need to reach about 20 to 25 levels so can you suggest a couple more, maybe ask for ideas from friends if you can! Thanks :D Michael Konar 19:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Bonus Levels About the escort mission, how about escort an ally NPC, eg. escort Xel Vaxum. thats given me an idea. How about: *escort an NPC character *a race level *assassin mission - assassinate the leader without being seen *bypass hostile security system, eg lasers cameras etc and retrieve the data core. Actually i claim that level. there are others but i cant think of them. You don't have to worry about changing the levels to spec ops because i still know what they mean. Also the final hour actually doesn't make sense since everyone important is back, and technically it's a 'campaign' level but its not related to the story so it is treated as a spec ops level. Also all levels on the site, especially mine, will be changed later onwards, because at this time most of mine are brainstorms and not the final version. So the final hour as an example will most likely to be changed slightly when the final game comes out. I hate to mention this but I like the ideas that you and Andromeda are giving me. but i have to mention that there are a slightly small parts i have to change in your levels, like add an extra character or area in a level or a objective, etc. because i have a way of linking the stories to each other. please don't be offended, they are only small changes and the full levels will be kept. :) Xel Vaxum 00:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) More Bonus Levels Ree: I think that the most offensive thing for me would be changing my characters...the SOST (Spec Ops Shock Trooper) is the up most important character in my bonus levels. Or lol, making something that is awsome to me, go to something that is, "eehh, it will do..." that would be kinda offensive, or me saying, "hey, he changed that, it should have been kept in." Im just saying...no offense...im just feeling concerned is all. :) Michael Konar 18:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) My Character Also Xel, can you add my character Michael Konar, into the game, i know you will but, add him in where a elite general is needed, so that he can fit the position of general, remember, chrome looking armor, and maybe like a combat style armor, as well, i still havent worked on the sketch yet, cause it involves going to photoshop and doing all these things that i dont even know about... Michael Konar 18:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC)